Amulet X
by Setsukahime
Summary: Before the character transformation of Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. It was a normal day for our herione but...everything changes when Amu got kidnapped by Easter goons. What is Easter's plan? Why did they kidnapped Amu? Read to find out.
1. Amu gets kidnapped!

(Amulet X)

(Chapter 1)

(Normal POV)

Tsukasa was at his favorite place and was reading fortunes when he flipped one of the cards it was the Joker.

"Oh dear I feared something is going to happen to the Joker." Tsukasa said.

(At Easter)

Kazuomi Hoshina was at the chambers of Gozen the boss of Easter. They were talking about the Embryo.

"What? You still haven't gotten the Embryo!" Gozen yelled at Kazuomi.

"Yes it's just that Ikuto is getting weakened by the violin so we need him to rest so he can get his strength back." Kazuomi told him.

"Kazuomi I have been waiting for a long time now and my patience is getting thinner by the second if you don't bring the Embryo to me you'll be fired!" Gozen yelled.

"Urk. I understand Gozen I'll get the Embryo as soon as possible." Kazuomi said then left the room.

Kazuomi went straight towards the elevator and started to think a plan to get the Embryo faster for Gozen.

"Gozen is getting impatient and Ikuto is useless right now." Kazuomi told his coworkers.

"There is got to be a way to get the Embryo faster." Kazuomi said.

"Maybe I can help." A voice said.

"Huh who said that?" Kazuomi asked.

"Nobody said anything Director Kazuomi besides you." One of Kazuomi's coworkers replied.

"I know I heard someone talking." Kazuomi said.

"That would be me."

Kazuomi turned his head and saw an X Egg. The X Egg hatched and revealed a female Shugo Chara with long black hair and pale blue eyes she was wearing a big X clip and a black spaghetti strap dress with red ruffles on the top and bottom of the dress also black low heel shoes.

"Good evening Director Hoshina Kazuomi." The Shugo Chara said.

"Who are you or what are you?" Kazuomi asked.

"My name is Tira and I am Shugo Chara." Tira replied.

"A Shugo Chara?" Kazuomi said in confusion.

"Let me explain all kids have an egg in their souls, the egg of their hearts, their would be selves." Tira explained.

"I see." Kazuomi said.

"So what can Shugo Chara do to help me?" Kazuomi asked.

"You can say that I have mystical power." Tira told him.

"I'm listening." Kazuomi said with a grin.

"My powers are beyond the other Shugo Charas' powers you see I can manipulate people's hearts if they have sadness in their hearts." Tira told him.

"Hmm I guess you can help me Tira-san." Kazuomi told her.

"Arigatou Director but I will need a bearer." Tira told him.

"A bearer." Kazuomi said.

"Yes a bearer, someone to character transformed with." Tira told him.

"I see…maybe Ikuto can be your bearer." Kazuomi said.

"No I don't want the boy I want someone else." Tira said.

"Hmmm who do you want to be your bearer Tira-san?" Kazuomi asked.

"I want the girl who owns the Humpty Lock." Tira told him. This made Kazuomi smirk.

"Oh her I guess she can be your bearer. I'll try my best to make her work with you." Kazuomi said with a smirk.

"Excellent if you need me I will be outside." Tira said and left.

"Gentlemen do you mind bringing me someone?" Kazuomi asked his guards.

"Of course Director Hoshina." One of the guards replied.

"Bring me Hinamori Amu." Kazuomi said.

(With Amu)

Our heroine is walking home from school with her shugo charas and Yoru who is fast asleep in Amu's egg pouch.

"Achoo!" Amu said. (Mimi: By the way in this story Dia has hatched already)

"Oh bless you Amu-chan desu my that winter cold has gotten to you." Suu told her.

"I'm okay Suu its just allergies." Amu replied.

"Amu-chan are you okay?" Dia asked.

"Yeah I'm okay it's just that I'm kind of worried about Ikuto." Amu replied.

"Amu-chan I wanted to ask you something?" Dia asked.

"What is it Dia?" Amu asked.

"Do you love Ikuto?" Dia asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about Dia! I don't love Ikuto." Amu yelled with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Dia asked.

"Eh? Ano…" Amu said with bright red blush.

"Isn't obvious Dia, Amu-chan is in love with Ikuto." Ran told Dia.

"Ran!"

"Oh I guess they make a pretty cute couple after all Tsukiyomi Amu sounds much better than Hotori Amu." Miki said.

"Miki!"

"That's right they are really kawii together desu." Suu said.

"Suu! Oh…everyone is teasing me." Amu said.

"Oi be quite out there nya I'm sleeping!" Yoru yelled from the egg pouch.

"Yoru…" Amu said with a sweat drop.

All of a sudden an Easter goon drugged Amu and dragged her to the car.

"Amu-chan!" Her shugo charas yelled.

Then suddenly Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were in a cage and revealed the person who captured them which is the three scientists. (You know the dude who is in love with Yukari and the girl with curly hair and the circle glasses and also the fat dude.)

"Hey desu let us go!" Suu yelled.

The three scientists (Sorry I don't know their names) got in the car and the Easter goon drove away.

**Mimi: I am done with this chapter. Oh by way I will post the next chapter for The Real Me.**

**Mimi: Oh by away Happy Late Birthday Ikuto! You are 20 years I think.**

**Ikuto: Oh do you get me a present?**

**Mimi: Come in present! (Amu appears with a frilly, fanciful, and girly dress and also a bow on her head)**

**Amu: I can't believe I am wearing something like this.**

**Ikuto: Yeah but you look cute.**

**Amu: (Blushes deep red) Arigatou.**

**Mimi: While they are in their world please R&R mistresses.**


	2. Amu gives in

(Amulet X)

(Chapter 2)

(Normal POV)

As Amu was being dragged away. Yoru's egg has fallen from the egg pouch and onto the ground.

"Hey desu let us go!" Suu yelled.

The three scientists got in the car and the Easter goon drove away. Not only the sound of Suu yelling irked Yoru it's also the sound of the car engine starting. Yoru got out of his egg and started yelling.

"Oi I said be quiet...nya?"

The sight of Amu fainted had made Yoru in a frantic mode.

"Amu has been kidnapped nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Wait if I follow the car I will probably save Amu and Ikuto nya." Yoru said to himself.

So that's what Yoru did. He followed the car and hoped it will lead to where Easter is.

(At Easter)

(Amu's POV)

Oh...my head where am I? I looked around at my surroundings and found myself inside an office?

"Oh you're awake Hinamori Amu." A voice said. I turned around and found Ikuto and Utau's stepfather.

"You're Ikuto and Utau's stepfather." I said.

"That's right I'm Hoshina Kazuomi." He told me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him with a mean glare. He starts walking toward his desk and he sat down.

"It's simple I want you want to work at Easter." He replied.

"And what makes you think I will I help you?" I asked. He grinned and with the snap of his fingers there was a light behind me. I turned around and found my shugo charas inside their eggs and there is a cage surrounding them. And there will people in lab coats near the cage and one of them is holding a hammer.

"I knew you were going to say that so I had backup plan." He told me with an evin grin on his face. I turned to face him with an angry look on my face.

"Work with us and if you refused my co-worker will brake all your precious eggs." He told me.

"No don't it Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah don't work with them. We will be fine Amu-chan!" Miki yelled.

"Oh such courageous words." Hoshina-san commented.

"But I'm sure this 2nd backup plan will break you." He told me. Hoshina-san grabbed a remote and a flat screen TV went down. My eyes went wide cause on that screen is Ikuto inside a dark room! And there was guy outside of the door with a gun in his hand!

"Work with us Hinamori Amu and I will spared your shugo charas' and Ikuto's lifes."He told me.

"Don't do it Amu-chan!" Ran yelled again.

"Desu!" Suu yelled.

"We will be fine Amu-chan and so will Ikuto!" Miki yelled.

I immediately gave in.

"Gomena Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia I don't want to lose you guys and Ikuto too." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Alright...I will work with you Hoshina-san." I told him.

"A wise choice Hinamori Amu. Alright let them go and including Ikuto." He said.

"Tira you can come in now." He said. I looked up and saw an X-Egg and when it hatched there was a female Shugo Chara with long black hair and pale blue eyes she was wearing a big X clip and a black spaghetti strap dress with red ruffles on the top and bottom of the dress also black low heel shoes.

"I finally get to meet you Hinamori Amu-sama." The shugo chara said. She fly towards my heart and rested her head on it.

(Normal POV)

As Tira was resting her head on Amu's chest. There was a big heart thump and Amu's eyes immediately went to beautiful golden orbs to a dull gold color. The three scientist opened the cages and Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia's egg fly out of the cage door and hatched out of their eggs. But there is this feeling that Dia couldn't shake off from Tira.

"There's something nostalgic about that shugo chara but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Dia thought to herself.

"What should we do these shugo charas Director?" One of the scientists asked.

"Get rid of them including Ikuto I have no need for useless things." Kazoumi said.

The three scientists grabbed Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia and tossed them outside.

"Oi desu you will pay for that!" Suu yelled.

"What should we do minna?" Ran asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know Ran." Miki replied.

"Oi Dia are you okay?" Ran asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Dia replied.

"What do you think we should Dia?" Miki asked.

"Hmmm...I think we should ask Tsukasa-san for help." Dia replied.

"But how are we going get to his office? It's miles away from where we are." Miki said.

"Minna you should all I know that I'm guide right?" Dia asked. They all shooked their heads.

"We can use the Road of Star's to get Tsukasa-san for help." Dia told them. Dia then opened up the portal and they all went in.

Later after they went in the Road of the Star's. Ikuto was kicked out of Easter's door.

"Director Hoshina has no longer a need for you Ikuto." The Easter goon said and walked inside.

"Che looks like I'm free." Ikuto said. Then Ikuto heard a familiar yell and went towards it.

"Ikuto nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Yoru!" Ikuto yelled. Yoru immediately hugged Ikuto.

"You're okay nya! I was so worried nya!" Yoru said with tears in his eyes. Ikuto smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for making you worried." Ikuto said.

"Oh that's right nya. Ikuto, Amu got kidnapped by Easter nya."Yoru said.

"What did you say?" Ikuto asked.

"Che what are you going to do to Amu, Hoshina." Ikuto thought to himself.

(At the Royal Garden)

The gurdians were doing paperwork when suddenly their shugo charas yelled.

"Tadase."

"Rima."

"Yaya-chan"

"Nagi"

"We sense X-Eggs!" The shugo charas yelled.

They immediately got out of their seats and followed their shugo charas.

(At a ramen shop)

Utau and Kuukai were having a ramen contest to see who is going eat it the fastest but it was interrupted by their shugo charas.

"Utau-chan/Utau"

"Kuukai"

"We sense X-Eggs." The shugo charas yelled.

They payed the bill and ran straight towards the door following their shugo charas.

(With Ikuto)

Ikuto and Yoru were strolling across the sidewalk and Ikuto was thinking what does Kazoumi want with Amu? Then Yoru told Ikuto that he sense X-Eggs. They immediately ran towards the location where Yoru sense the X-Eggs.

"Amu please don't let it be you." Ikuto thought to himself.

(Nighttime)

(At a park)

A young beautiful maiden wearing a brown cloak started singing which leads the X-Eggs to her beautiful voice. (I suggest you guys play this the song on my profile when reading this)

"Üh Visika Filasa Visiruya Üh Visika Filasa Visi Dil Ah Jásina Ka Fosina Kõe Kisi Mana..."

The more she sings the more X-Eggs has come. Just then she was interrupted by Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Utau, Kuukai, and Ikuto with their shugo charas.

**Mimi: I am so sorry guys for not updating for a long time. Blame my dad okay. You see my computer broke down and that means my dad has to restart the whole computer. He forgot to install in Microsoft Word and I asked to install it for me but he never did. So a million apologises also the song is called "Real's Song". Please R&R guys.**


	3. The shocking surprise

(Amulet X)

(Chapter 3)

(Normal POV)

(At a park)

A young maiden wearing a brown cloak standing on top of a roof was singing a hymn which is leading the X-Eggs to her voice.

"Üh Visika Filasa Visiruya Üh Visika Filasa Visi Dil Ah Jásina Ka Fosina Kõe Kisi Mana..."

The number of X-Eggs increased by each second the time she keeps singing. Just then she was interrupted by Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Utau, Kuukai, and Ikuto with their shugo charas. When everyone saw Ikuto, they were quite surprised. They thought the one who is leading the X-Eggs was him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto what are you doing here?" Tadase asked.

"Yoru told me that he sense X-Eggs around here so I just happened to drop by." Ikuto replied.

"No what he meant is what are you doing here when you are supposed to be over there?" Rima asked by pointing one finger to the maiden's location.

"Tch does it really matter where I am right now?" Ikuto asked.

"Enough with this small chit-chat we have to purify some X-Eggs." Yaya told them.

"Yaya is right." Rima replied.

"By a way where is Hinamori?" Kuukai asked.

They noticed that Amu isn't with them. They looked around and can't find Amu anywhere.

"You're right where is Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. Nobody replied.

"Minna let's start without Amu-chan I'm sure she is running a little late." Nagihiko suggested. Everyone nodded their head and started ready to character transform.

"My Heart Unlock!" Everyone said.

"Charanari..."

"Platinum Royale"

"Clown Drop"

"Dear Baby"

"Beat Jumper"

"Sky Jack"

"Seraphic Charm"

"Black Lynx"

The X-Eggs don't budge one move at all they were just waiting around.

"Who are you?" Tadase asked the maiden. She didn't answer.

All of sudden the X-Eggs were in a line and started glowing.

"Hatch." The maiden whispered.

With that small word the X-Eggs begin hatching into X-Charas. This quite gave a shock to everyone and they all thought, "How could these X-Eggs hatch into X-Charas quickly?"

Then the maiden pointed one finger at them and whispered, "Attack." The X-Charas begin fly straight towards everyone and begin attacking them.

Everyone dodged their attacks and started using a strategy to gather them up so that Utau can purify them. When all the X-Charas were finally gathered Utau used her Angel Cradle and the X-Charas went back into their eggs. The eggs then became purified and went back to the owner's hearts. (Sorry I am not good at writing descpritive battles)

"What are you going to do now?Your army has been purified."Tadase told the maiden.

The maiden sighs and made her hands to her hood. When she pulled her hood down, the look on everyone's face was quite shocked. Everyone was horrified that the maiden who is extracting X-Eggs is their beloved 6th grader Hinamori Amu. They noticed that her beautiful golden orbs had become a dull ugly yellow color. This Amu is no longer the Amu they knew.

"Amu/Amu-chan/Amu-chii/Hinamori." They said. Then all of sudden an X-Egg has fly towards Amu's side. When it hatched everyone thought it would be an X-Chara, oh how wrong they are. It was a shugo chara and the look on everyone's faces were shocked.

"Tira charanari." Amu commanded.

"Hai Amu-sama." Tira replied.

"My Heart Unlock." Amu said. (Amulet X is on my profile)

"Charanari...Amulet X" Amu said.

"Amulet..."Tadase said.

"X." Ikuto finished.

Amu then raised one hand in the air and all of sudden black spots fly towards her hand. The black spots then became a bow in her hand. She holds the bow in front of everyone and begins her position. Then a black arrow appeared in her hand and she then relases the arrow.

"Kuro Arrow." She said. (Yeah not really a good name but I tried okay)

The arrow was heading towards everyone and it was glowing.

"Minna dodge it!" Tadase yelled. And that's what everyone did but when the arrow pass them one at a time. Their hearts begin to sting and was realizing that the arrow is reacting to the sadness in their heart. Then all of sudden Amu flys in the air.

"Black Heartbeat." Amu said. There was a big black pulse coming from Amu's x clip and suddenly everyone's character transformation wore off.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled in pain.

"Yoru." Ikuto said with a worried tone.

"It hurts nya make it stop!" Yoru yelled in pain. Everyone noticed that their shugo charas were also screaming in pain and they were also touching their chests.

"AHHH!" The shugo charas yelled. Amu then flys to the ground and begins to do her position.

"Negative Heart Lock On." Amu said.

"Open Heart." Amu said. And instead of colorful hearts coming out from the humpty lock it was black hearts. When the black hearts reached to everyone it made them collapsed to the ground and everyone fell unconscious. Amu then ended her character transformation was feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you okay Amu-sama?" Tira asked. Amu regained her compusure.

"Yeah let's go Tira the Embryo didn't come at all." Amu replied and left the scene. Amu didn't know that Ikuto was still a little conscious after that big blast.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered then he collapsed. Just then Tsukasa and Amu's shugo charas came.  
"Oh dear it looks like we are too late. The Joker has already turned on her friends." Tsukasa said.

"Hmmm...how am I supposed to carry you guys to the Royal Garden?" He asked to himself.

**Mimi: Alright I'm going to stop there.**

**Ikuto: That was quite intresting.**

**Mimi: Why thank you and I hope this will attract the viewers. Please R&R guys.**


	4. Tira's identity

(Amulet X)

(Chapter 4)

(Royal Garden)

(Ikuto POV)

I couldn't believe what happened today. Was that girl really Amu? Her eyes looked like they were being controlled. It reminded of me when I was conrolled by the black egg that was created by Easter... Amu are you okay? Where are you my beloved Amu?

"Ikuto!" yelled a familiar voice. I immediately opened my eyes and say Utau right in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Utau." I said. She cried with joy and hugged me real tight.

"You're okay I was so worried." She said. I couldn't help but smile and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for making you worried." I told her. She was a little shocked that I hugged her back but she closed her eyes and made a small smile.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're in the Royal Garden." She replied.

"Oh Ikuto-kun you're awake." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa." I said.

"Come here and sit with us." He said with a smile on his face. I looked behind Utau's head and saw Tadase and the gurdians, Kuukai Souma, and their shugo charas including Yoru.

I got up and walked towards the open seat and sat down. I noticed Tadase had an angry look on his face.

"What did you do to Amu-chan Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase asked in a angry tone.

"I didn't do anything." I replied.

"Liar I know you and Easter did something to Amu-chan." Tadase said in a angry tone.

"There is no way I would do anything to Amu!" I yelled.

"He's telling the truth Tadase." Tsukasa said.

"What do you mean Tsukasa-san?" Tadase asked.

"I'm sure that the Joker's shugo charas will tell you everything." He replied and then Amu's shugo charas walked up so that all of us can see them.

"After school Amu-chan and us were walking home like we normally do." Ran told us.

"But then one of the Easter goons drugged Amu-chan from behind and dragged her to the car." Miki told us.

"Then all of sudden we were captured too desu. The three scientist puts in a cage and forced us back into our eggs desu." Suu told us.

"When we reached to Easter, Kazoumi force Amu-chan to work with them and if she doesn't agree to work with them our eggs will be shattered. And Ikuto-kun will be killed." Dia told us. My eyes immediately went wide.

"Amu-chan didn't want our eggs to be shattered and Ikuto to be killed so she gave in and decides to work with them." Ran told us.

"Then we saw an X-Egg coming towards Amu-chan and we thought it would be a X-Chara." Miki told us.

"But we were wrong desu it was a shugo chara instead. She went towards Amu-chan's chest and then suddenly Amu-chan's eyes went golden to dull yellow desu. Then they throw us outside and Dia suggested we asked Tsukasa-san for help desu." Suu told us.

"So we used the Road of Star's to get to Tsukasa's office. So we chated about what happened then all of sudden we sense X-Eggs and ran towards to where it was. When we reached there we were too late and we saw you guys lying there unconscious so it took us a long time to get you guys to the Royal Garden. And that's why you were here." Dia told us.

We were quite shocked after what we just heard.  
(Normal POV)

"Who was that shugo chara anyway?" Kiseki asked.

"Hmmm..." Everyone said.

"Dia what's wrong? You always seem to be in deep thought everytime that shugo chara is metioned." Miki said.

"It's just that there is something nostalgic about her. But I can't seem put my finger on it." Dia said.

"You know what I got that nostalgic feeling from her too." Ran said.

"So did I desu." Suu said.

"Me too." Miki said.

"We all did." Kiseki said and all the shugo charas nodded.

"Who is she?" Kiseki asked again.

"Wait dechu wasn't her name Tira?" Pepe asked.

"That's we heard from Amu-chan." Temari replied.

"Wait could she be Tira-sama." Rhythm said.

"There's no way she disapper for a long time now." Kiseki said.  
"I'm not sure Kiseki she is so much like her besides the fact they both have the same name." Miki said.

"Actually I think Rhythm and Miki are right that shugo chara is Tira-sama. She is the only one who can summon eggs by using a hymn." Dia told them.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but who is Tira?" Tadase asked.

"She is basically our ruler, she is the queen of all shugo charas." Dia explained to them.

"I didn't know you had a queen." Rima said.

"That's because she disappered for a long time now." Ran told them.

"How long had she disappered?" Kuukai asked.

"5 years desu." Suu replied. Everyone widen their eyes. 5 years without their ruler.

"What kind of a shugo chara was she?" Utau asked.

"She was a beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, and a fair ruler. She always took care of her people when ever in need." Dia told them.

"How did she become an X-Egg?" Yaya asked.

"We don't know we haven't heard from her from over 5 years." Kusukusu said with a giggle.

"How did she become queen of the shugo charas?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well...according to her she was the first shugo chara to be born." Miki told them. Everyone widen their eyes.

"The first shugo chara to be born!" Everyone said.

"Who was her bearer?" Tadase asked.

"We do not know she never told us desu." Suu told them. After everyone asked their questions about Tira, everything got very quiet. Everybody was thinking when will Amu strike next.

(With Amu)

"What do you mean the Embryo didn't appear!" Kazoumi yelled. The tone of Kazoumi was quite harsh and little bit rude.

"Tch I thought you can able to lure out the Embryo Tira." Kazoumi said.

"I can but you must be patient Director." Tira said. Her face was very calm and then she noticed Amu was getting a little bit weary.

"Excuse me Director but Amu-sama needs her rest. Do you mind showing her to her bedroom?" Tira asked.

"Very well but I don't think she can go home because she is under your control. She can sleep where Ikuto slept." Kazoumi replied.

"There is no way I am allowing Amu-sama sleeping in that room where the boy slept." Tira said. This made Kazoumi rather annoyed but for the sake of Gozen, he of course have to obey Tira's rules.

"Where do you suggest she sleeps then?" Kazoumi asked.

"I want you to find a bedroom thats fit for a queen." Tira said.

"Very well I will make arrangements." Kazoumi told her. Kazoumi then picked up the phone and made reservations at a 5-star hotel near Easter. He told them put under the name of Hinamori Amu.

"Alright she will be staying at 5-star hotel and I already made reservations for her." Kazoumi told them.

"Much better what is the name of hotel?" Tira asked.

"Hoshi Mitsuki." He replied. (Not a real hotel)

"Very well then we shall be on our way." Tira said then left with Amu.

When they reached outside a limousine door was opened for them. They got in and drove off. It was a long and slient ride. Tira couldn't help but worried about Amu because she used so much energy during the battle. When they finally reached to the hotel Amu opened the limousine door and walked inside with Tira next to her. The front desk guy couldn't help but be surprised.

"I have reservations under the name Hinamori Amu." Amu told him. He was quite shocked that this 13 year old girl is the one who made reservations for a fancy suite.

"Ah yes here it is. Here is your key Hinamori-san." He said while giving her the key.

"Arigatou." Amu said and then left to the elevators.

When they reached to their suite it was quite amazing. There was a queen size bed, a flat screen tv, a refrigerator, a big closet, and a great view of the city.

"Now this room is fit for a queen. Amu-sama let's get you cleaned up." Tira told her and Amu nodded. Amu went into the bathroom and stripped off all her clothes. She put her clothes on the counter table and went into the shower. She turned on the knob and warm water fell onto her head. Tira opened the closet door and saw many clothes. She picked up a white camisole, white underwear, and a white night gown. She head towards the bathroom and put down the clothes on the counter table. She picked up the clothes Amu was wearing and put them in the laundry basket. When Amu was done showering she put on the white camisole, white underwear, and finally the white nightgown. She walked outside the bathroom and Tira was inside her egg. She turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Mimi:Okay I am done.**

**Mimi:One of the guys in my school told me that this story was medicore And I was really mad and told him I tried really hard. Also by a way he also insulated you guys. He said,"I'm sure your other reviewers are fangirls of the series that have no life and are reading this whilst watching their grades rot away."**

**Mimi:Please R&R minna. Also I hope you can help me kick his ass to prove him wrong.**


	5. The concert

(Amulet X)

(Chapter 5)

(One Week Later...)

(Ikuto POV)

Ikuto was walking into town with Yoru on his head. He was trying to find Amu and Easter. He searched everywhere but couldn't find traces of either of them. Just then when Ikuto past the board he notice a poster that has a picture of Amu on it. On the poster Amu is wearing a white sleeveless dress and white veil on his head covering most of her pink hair.

"Oh it's Amu~nya." Yoru said.

"The Young Talented Diva. Presenting Amulet." Ikuto read. Ikuto clutches hands and stared at the poster.

"Huh? Ikuto~nya..." Yoru said. Ikuto grabbed the poster and ran to the Royal Garden.

(At the Royal Garden)

(Normal POV)

Yaya started shouting a little bit of the sight of the poster.

"This poster! I've seen it before!" Yaya exclamied.

"It says 'Amulet', but..." Tadase said.

"There's no mistaking it..." Kiseki said.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia yelled.

"It's Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

Utau and Rima picked up a piece of paper and Utau started reading it out loud so everyone can hear them.

"A musical concert for parents and kids. Presented by Easter." Utau read. Yaya then started gasphing really loud.

"I've got it! They're going to use Amu-chii again to get a bunch of X-Eggs." Yaya said.

"Isn't it suspicious?" Rima asked.

"Huh?" Tadase and Yaya said.

"When we all saw this, we all thought that Amulet was Amu-chan. They will probably expect us to show up and try to stop them." Nagihiko told them

"Still why are they so obvious?" Rima asked.

"Maybe they wanted us to see this." Tadase said.

"This must be a trap. Tadase, it would be best not to make any hasty moves." Kiseki said.

"We're gonna go too!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia yelled.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia..." Kiseki said.

"We want save Amu-chan from Easter's clutches." Ran said.

"We're her shugo charas!" Miki yelled.

"Desu." Suu said.

"No matter what happens Amu-chan is our bearer." Dia said.

"That's the spirit nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Yeah that's right a gurdian character's owner is their soul mate, right?" Rhythm asked them.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia nodded.

"Let's go. Even if it _is _trap, we can't just ignore it." Kuukai said.

"That's right. Whatever Amu-chan does, or whatever happens, we will always protect everyone's Heart's Egg." Tadase said.

"It's the duty of Yaya and the Gurdians!" Yaya yelled with excitement.

"Yeah but even though I am not a gurdian I still can help in anyway I can." Utau said.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia started have tears formed in their eyes. They avert their eyes to the poster and smiled. Utau noticed that Ikuto hasn't talked at all in this conversation. All he does is keep staring at the poster. Utau bend over.

"Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto!" Utau yelled. Ikuto looked over and saw Utau.

"Did you hear what everyone said?" Utau asked.

"Yeah anyway let's go."

(At Band Shell)

(Everyone's clothing is on my profile.)

Easter was preparing for everything for the concert and catching the Embryo. Inside of the music hall two bodyguards and a female scientist walks Amu and Tira to her dressing room. Outside of the music stage is our gurdians including Ikuto, Kuukai, and Utau.

"Nothing seems suspicious, though..." Ran said.

"Don't let your guard down~dechu!This is Easter and Tira-sama we're dealing with here~dechu" Pepe told Ran.

"That's right!" Yaya said.

"All right, let's split up and gather information like we planned." Tadase said.

"We'll find Amulet and stop her performance!" Kiseki said.

"Then we'll help to save Amu-chan!" Miki said.

"Desu." Suu said in agreement.

"Amu, just wait a little longer." Ikuto thought to himself as he tightens his fists.

"Operation, begin!" Tadase shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled except for Utau and Ikuto.

Ikuto went with Tadase,Utau went with Rima and Yaya, and Kuukai went with Nagihiko. As the gurdians ran in different directions little did they know that someone was watching them.

"The Gurdians are here." The Easter goon said to Kazoumi on the phone.

"Oh look what I found."

The Easter goon was shocked of the voice that was near to him. He looked up and saw Ikuto sitting on the branch of the tree that the goon was hiding behind. Ikuto jumped down and had cold hard glare.

"Tell the director this: if he lays a finger on Amu I will be gladly to slash him to bits." Ikuto said with a cold voice. The goon flinched over Ikuto's cold voice. Ikuto then walk away and head straight for Tadase.

"D-Director." The goon said with a scared voice.

"I heard it. Hah he must really care about her a lot if he says that to me." Kazoumi replied.

"Well then the plan is perfect." Kazoumi said.

"What should we do?" The goon asked.

"Just ignore them. Let them play their little game. However, if they try to contact Hinamori Amu before showtime, sepearte them." Kazoumi told him.

"I understand." The goon said. Kazoumi began smirking.

_(Flashback)_

_"Besides Amu-sama's singing to get to the Embryo we also need someone who will purfiy the X-Eggs or X-Charas too." Tira said to Kazoumi._

_"I see...Can Hinamori Amu be able to purify the X-Eggs or X-Charas?" Kazoumi asked her._

_"No...she can't be able to purify anything since she is under my control." Tira replied._

_"That we are supposed to do Tira-san!" Kazoumi yelled._

_"No need to yell Director, I have someone else in my mind besides Amu-sama." Tira said._

_"Who will that be?" Kazoumi asked._

_"You should know her,she worked for Easter you know? She's also Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san's little sister." Tira said._

_"Ah...Utau-chan." Kazoumi said._

_"That's right. If we can get Hoshina Utau or Tsukiyomi Utau-san to purify the X-Eggs or X-Charas the Embryo will appear." Tira said._

_"Very well then." Kazoumi said with a smirk._

(Outside of the flashback)

(With everyone)

Everybody looked everywhere for Amu and asked the where she is. But no luck at all. Amu was inside of her dressing room wearing a sleeveless dress, a white veil, and white high heel shoes with ribbons. On Amu's face she had a light pink lip gloss on lower lip, eyeliner, and mascara. Outside where everyone is. Everybody think that Amu is inside that door where the security guards is standing. So Rima, Yaya, Utau, Nagihiko, and Kuukai decides to distract the guards by saying that they want to peform on stage. While everyone is distracting the security guards Ikuto and Tadase made their way in with their shugo charas including Amu's too. On their way in Ikuto notice two Easter guards standing infront of a door. So the shugo charas decide to distract them. And it worked the guards move to a different location. Suu then pull out her black pepper shaker and spray it on them.

"I'm sorry~desu!" Suu shouted.

They began sneezing over the black pepper. Ran made her way with a rope in her hand and tie their feets and begin pulling on the rope. On the other side of the rope was Yoru and Kiseki. They both triped.

"Hurry up~nya!" Yoru yelled. Ran, Miki, and Suu made their way with Ikuto and Tadase.

"Let's go." Ikuto said.

"Yeah." Tadase said.

Ikuto opened the door to see Amu sitting down wearing her concert outfit. Ikuto ran to Amu and kneel down and grab Amu's hands.

"Amu." Ikuto said.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia yelled.

"Ikuto." Amu said looking at him.

"Oh my Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san and Hotori Tadase-san."

Ikuto and Tadase looked over and saw Tira.

"You are..." Tadase said.

"Tira. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Tira said.

"What have you done to Amu!" Ikuto yelled at her while standing up.

"All I did was lay on her chest and she immediately fall into my control." Tira said.

"You..." Ikuto said while gritting his teeth.

"When she is in my control she can't hear anybody's voices beside my own, Kazoumi, and of course you Ikuto-san." Tira said. Ikuto gasped.

"I don't know why though but it seems to me that Amu-sama is in love with you." Tira said.

"Amu is in love with me..."Ikuto said.

"Yes how else can she replied to you when you said her name." Tira said.

"Oh my look at the time it's almost time for the concert. It's time for you to leave." Tira said. With the snap of Tira's finger everyone including their shugo charas were outside.

It was already sunset so the concert is about to start.

"Ikuto! Tadase!" Yaya yelled.

Ikuto and Tadase looked over and saw the others.

"Did you find Amu?" Utau asked.

"Yeah." Ikuto said.

"Well where is Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Before we can take Amu out. Tira took us out first." Tadase said.

"What do you mean?" Kuukai asked.

"He means that Tira transport us outside." Ikuto said.

"It's almost time for the concert. Let's just sit and watch the performance." Rima said. Everybody nodded and sat down. After all the acts Amu was next.

"And now for our last performer, the new singer, Amulet. Please give her attention." The intercom said.

"Tira chara change." Amu said.

"Hai." Tira said. Amu then has an x clip on her hair.

"Üh Visika Filasa Visiruya Üh Visika Filasa Visi Dil Ah Jásina Ka Fosina Kõe Kisi Mana..." Amu sing.

All of sudden everyone's heart eggs have been extracted out and they turned into X-Eggs. They all head for Amu. The gurdians stand up and begin their character transformation.

"My Heart Unlock!" Everyone said.

"Charanari..."

"Platinum Royale"

"Clown Drop"

"Dear Baby"

"Beat Jumper"

"Sky Jack"

"Seraphic Charm"

"Black Lynx"

"Amu-sama." Tira said while flying towards her.

"Yeah. My Heart Unlock." Amu said.

"Charanari Amulet X." Amu said.

"Utau purify the X-Eggs." Ikuto said.

"Hai." Utau said.

"Right Eru." Utau said.

"Hai Utau-chan!" Eru said.

"Kuro Arrow." Amu said while shooting the arrow at Utau.

"Hah." Utau said. All of sudden Kuukai blocked the attack and begin flinching.

"Kuukai..." Utau said.

"Don't worry about me. Just do what you need to do." Kuukai said while showing off his goofy grin.

Amu began running to the outside of the band shell. Ikuto and Tadase ran after her.

"Amu-chan I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Tadase said.

"Holy Crown!"

Amu moved up one arm and blocked the attack. All of sudden Ikuto began to pounce on Amu which caught her off guard. Amu's bow transform into sword and blocked Ikuto's attack.

"Amu please stop this! Come back to us." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto..." Amu said.

"Angel Cradle!" Utau yelled. All the eggs went into their owner's hearts. Just then the Embryo appeared.

"The Embryo...quick go get it Amu-sama." Tira said. Amu flied up and when she about to grab the Embryo. Utau and Kuukai blocked her from getting it. Amu gasped and then all of sudden the Embryo flied away.

"Sorry Amu but I won't let you and Kazoumi to have the Embryo." Utau said.

"Tch...you gurdians but leave us no choice." Tira said.

"Decadent Song." Amu said.

"Da Rana é Minaw Hoosala Õ Øh Phisyo Rana é Mika ä Sä Ala Õ Øh Phina..." Amu sing. All of sudden a big dark swirly thing fell on everyone which made them collapsed and their character transformation wore off. (The song is on my profile)

Amu ended her character transformation and collapsed as well.

"Amu-sama!" Tira yelled.

"I knew it we shouldn't past that level." Tira said. A Easter goon picked up Amu and took her back to the car with Tira following.

**Mimi: I am done.**

**Mimi: Also guys I am still waiting on votes for what story should I write after Amulet X and The Real Me. So please cast in your vote.**


	6. The Eternal Diva

(Amulet X)

(Chapter 6)

(At the Royal Garden)

(Normal POV)

Everyone in the Royal Garden was resting from their battle with Amu and discussing what they can do to beat her and save her. While everyone was discussing, Tsukasa and Amu's shugo charas went to go to get some of the first-aid equipment. Within their battle with Amu everyone including their shugo charas has grown some minor injuries.

"Dang I can't believe how Hinamori is so strong." Kuukai muttered.

"Ow! Be careful with my arm. It's fragile!"

"I know...even though Tira is not her shugo chara." Tadase said.

"Then what should we do? This is the second time we have been beaten by Amu." Rima said.

"Ow! Tsukasa-san! Be careful with my ankle."

"We need someone has the power to match Amulet X." Tadase said.

"Ow! Tsukasa-san!"

"I think I know." Dia answered. Dia flew away from Temari and head straight to Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun you are the only one who has the power to beat Amu-chan and the one will able to save her." Dia said.

"Me? What can I do?" Ikuto asked.

"Didn't you remember what Tira-sama said?" Dia said with a sweet smile.

Ikuto blushed a little tint of pink.

"What did Tira said?" Utau asked.

"Ow! Tsukasa! Don't twist my arm."

"She said that Amu-chan is in love with Ikuto-kun." Dia replied.

"Oh I see..." Utau. Rima, Yaya, and Eru said in unision while looking at Ikuto. This made his blush increashed even more.

"Mhm. Anyway so how do I beat Amu? I don't have that kind of power." Ikuto said.

"Of course you do. Don't you remember Death Rebel?" Dia asked.

"That's right Death Rebel has the strength to match Amulet X." Tadase said.

"But how are we supposed to make Ikuto to character transform with Death Rebel again? The director is the only one can awaken Death Rebel." Utau said.

"That maybe so, but I have another method." Dia said.

"Ikuto-kun is the black egg still in your violin?" Dia asked.

"Yeah." Ikuto replied.

"Good. Do you mind bringing your violin to the Royal Garden right now?" Dia asked.

"Alright the violin is at my house. I'll be right back." Ikuto told her

Ikuto got up and ran out of the Royal Garden.

"Tsukasa-san do you still have that lyric sheet that Tira-sama gave you few years ago?" Dia asked.

"Of course. I'll go get it right now." Tsukasa said and then left.

"And last but not least. Utau-chan I'll need you to sing for us." Dia said.

"Oh okay." Utau said.

(A few minutes later...)

"Alright then. Ikuto-kun get out the violin and put it on the table." Dia said.

Ikuto took out the violin out of his violin case and gently put the violin on the table.

"Tsukasa-san give Utau-chan the lyric sheet." Dia said.

So Tsukasa did as he was told. When Tsukasa gave the lyric sheet to Utau, she noticed some strange music notes on it.

"Alright Utau-chan are you ready?" Dia asked.

Utau nodded.

"Alright chara-change." Dia said.

There was two diamond clips on her hair.

"Ikuto-kun you should stay back." Dia said.

"Okay." Ikuto said.

**(Eternal Diva)(Song on my profile)**

The violin started glowing with bright light and begin shaking a little.

**minamo ni ukanda hoshi no hikaritachi wa utau**

**kono kokoro wa anata no mune yorisoitsuzukeru**

**komorebi kirameku mori no shizukutachi wa utau**

**kono hitomi wa anata no yume mite nemuru darou**

Suddenly the black egg flew out of the violin and begin calming down a little bit.

**fukai mizu no soko shizumu inochitachi kazoete**

**itsuka wa kono negai ga todoku koto o shinjiru**

**ima wa eien no shizukesa dake tatazumasete**

**aisuru mono no namida umi ni kawaru**

The black egg's dark energy begin going out little by little.

**sen'ya no kanata ni anata ga hohoemu hi ga kuru no nara**

**mou nido to naku koto wa nai**

**sen'ya no kanata ni anata to deaeru hi ga kuru koto o**

**yume ni mite kono uta o utaou**

**aisuru hito no egao ni futatabi deaeru**

**haruka na toki no mukou yakusoku shinjite**

**sora ga tsunagaru mirai ni anata wa iru kara**

**omoi ni michibikarete ima ano hi ni kaeru**

**anata dake ni sasageru namida wa tsukiru koto naku**

**anata dake o omoitsuzukete nemuru**

**aisuru anata o omoitsuzukete nemuru yo ima**

The black egg calm down and started talking to Dia, which surprised everyone including their shugo charas.

"Tell me Dia why did you purify me?" The black egg asked.

"We need your help Kuro-san." Dia said.

"Huh? Kuro?" Everyone said.

"With what?" Kuro asked.

"Character transform with Ikuto-kun again and help us to save my bearer and Tira-sama." Dia said.

"I see...tell me what has happened to your bearer and Tira?" Kuro asked.

"My bearer was abducted by Easter and they made her to join them. And if she doesn't well...me, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Ikuto-kun will be killed. Also the case about Tira I don't really know she just became an X-Chara." Dia told him.

"Very well I will help you." Kuro said. Everbody started clapping and cheering.

"Thank you Kuro-san." Dia said with a smile.

Kuro flew to Ikuto.

"Ikuto if you need me. I will be sleeping in your pocket." Kuro said.

Now that everything is set all they had to do is wait for Amu or Kazoumi's next move.

(Later at Easter)

"I can't believe it! We were this close to get the Embryo!" Kazoumi yelled.

"But you were right about one thing Tira-san. The Embryo came out because of you and Utau." Kazoumi said.

"Okay so when is our next move?" Tira asked.

"Two weeks from now. In the meantime you need to get Hinamori Amu ready." Kazoumi said with a smirk.

"Of course." Tira said.

Tira looked over and saw Amu resting peacefully. There is a reason why Tira would offer to help Kazoumi to capture the Embryo. But no one knows except herself.

**Mimi: Okay I am done. Sorry guys it was sort of late I had writer block with this chapter but thanks to Mysterious Angel Girl. I managed to pull through. So please R&R and make sure to cast your vote in my poll. For those 7 people who voted here is a big cookie. So vote if you want a big cookie.**


	7. Author's Note

Hello my fellow readers, commenter, subscribers, and etc. Anyways I know I haven't updated since a year, really sorry about that. I sort of have lost my train of thought and replaced it with school, family, and other stuff. Also this year has been terrible to me and as how much I want to update. I have to deal with many things and especially with family and school. So this year my grandpa died because of lung infection… So yeah, very depressing for both me and my family not to mention I found out some family secrets. Also when I was on the computer, chatting with my friends online. My dad saw that and got really pissed. He took my internet USB drive, grabbed a hammer, and pounds it to pieces. Of course he bought a new one but he blocked most of the social networking websites like facebook, skype, and etc. Not to mention he blocked too. Which I don't understand why though… Anyways this year I'm trying to get A's and B's. So I'm going to focus on school from now on. Hopefully he will unblock on break like winter, spring, or summer. Also I'm going to focus finishing _Amulet X_ since it has shorter chapters than _The Real Me_. Like about 10-15 chapters or so. Again a million apologies guys, I hope you'll still read my fanfics and be patient when the next one comes. (Using the school's computer)


End file.
